wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taipan (Pokeball)
"Three moons! I'm not going to kill you! I'm just going to snap your neck like a twig!" Should I make a fanfiction, preferably a Legends, about Tai, Tityus and Cape? Nah fam Sure why not lmao notes- *sandwing *lives in a cabinet with his pan brothrens *can and will state all the reasons why nightwings r big dumb dumbs *prefers they/them and he/him pronouns ���� *his laugh sounds like hes wheezing and crying while choking on camel fur *venom is very powerful yet OOP he doesnt use it *kinda like a mixture of qibli and vulture?????? Johnny don't leave meYou said you'd love me forever' ''Honey believe me I'll have your heart on a platter Might you recall We've got a small family business, business And the family won't like this They'll bust your knee caps Ohhh wop de do wop de do They'll bust your knee caps, bust your knee caps Ohhh wop de do wop de do Please don’t steal my coding! T A I P A N and i oop!!! another oc??!!!?!!! adopted by pokeball A P P E A R A N C E Two moons rise in the sky, their light shimmering onto the forest green grass of the open plain. A large silhouette framed by the shadows takes a step forward, the tips of his snout visible through the darkness. Judging by his large build, he's either a SandWing or a rather large NightWing awoken from his slumber. Though, there is no shimmer next to his eyes indicating that he has the ability to read minds or that he has pitch black scales, for he doesn't completely blend into the night. Even though he only showed glimpses of his snout, it's obvious that the brown scales, or his bumpy, curved snout, he owns are that of a SandWing. Thump. Squish. Thump. His large talons pattered against the ground, like the rain that had fallen from the sky that very morning. The dragon walked with confidence, but his prideful expression was soon swapped with surprise as he tripped over his claws every few steps. His coffee brown eyes looked dim and cold yet filled with unseen warmth. He stopped and let out a sigh, his dark, brown scales looking rather pale in the moonlight while his sail looked soft, with a few rips here and there, while his large barbed tail is curled forwards, which contains the most powerful venom a SandWing could own. Though, it didn't excuse the maniacal looking grin spread across his face wider than mountain peaks. As he stepped out of the darkness more and more, he soon revealed his sand yellow underscales, with a massive scar blotting under his arms which ran all the way down to his hips, making it look like he had a massive vest circling that one area of his body. Near his ankles are, ironically, silver anklets. On nearly each one of his talons are rings, with peridots embedded into them. A dark sapphire necklace wraps around his neck, shimmering in the white-blue moonlight, making him look seemingly mystical in the shadows. "Oh, I didn't notice you, Your Majesty," he replied, blinking slowly. His voice sounded deep and alluring, as if pulling you into a trance. "Hello, Queen Viper. Or should I say King Sandstorm?" P E R S O N A L I T Y *has sort of a twisted sense of humour; he tends to joke about violence and death as if its a completely normal thing. taipan enjoys poking fun at his friends, and even if his jokes arent that funny, he somehow succeeds on making the mood seeming to be a little less thicker *feels no sympathy towards harming others; though, deep down, he can regret it at times, but it soon fades away *if ANYONE were to hurt his friends, he'd gladly snap their enemies' necks like sticks *feels no emotion towards death. believes that their deaths were used for the greater good, to help others *he tends to use talon to talon combat instead of just using his barb; i mean, wheres the fun in fighting when you can just stab them with their tails and they like, die within seconds? *enjoys messing and teasing his friends and acquaintances. though if he were around a stranger and were to speak with them, he would appear more serious *tends to lie a lot and manipulate others, mainly just for fun or because he wants things to go his way and make it harder for dragons to understand who he is or how to solve the problem at hand, making it seemingly difficult to take sides and accuse the other of the crime **sometimes his lying can get out of hand, but he usually doesn't care since its just so exciting to see others' reactions to his lies. though there are moments where he seems genuine enough, though he does slip it off as a lie afterwards which basically confuses everyone ***"yeah yeah whatever. just to let you know that i cleaned the whole house. wait, it looks the same as before? every piece of furniture is ripped to pieces? huh, i guess someone robbed you" *very pessimistic. he doesnt like to see the positive side of things, because it makes him feel hopeful and he doesnt enjoy that feeling because he believes his hopes will always be crushed *taipan has trust issues, so just remember that he doesn't trust anyone, not even his friends *isnt the type to get angry easily, though he is rather irritable when woken up. but when he's hostile, hes hostile as frick *some kind of wof kokichi ---- "Urgh, hello, Taipan," you reply, shamefully rolling your eyes. There was no possible way that your least favourite dragon interrupts you on a midnight stroll, the only way to get away from your kingdom and your subjects. "What do you need? For me to slaughter a few dragons troubling you?" He chuckled, placing a talon on his chest. "To be honest, I expected Queen Viper here, not you of all dragons." Taipan's barbed tail rose slightly and then fell back down, landing in between a few stalks of grass. "I had no idea that you'd rather fly across the continent than sleep." You rolled your eyes once again. "Cut it with the crap, Taipan. What do you need?" '' ''"If I told you, you'd either slam my skull into the nearest trees, stab me with your tail repeatedly, or cut off my head and feed my body to cannibals," Taipan replied rather calmly. He fiddled with the necklace wrapped around his neck. "Or maybe you'd exile me from the Sand Kingdom. And before you reply, I'd like to take the death option if it isn't too hard." Taipan flashed you a sparkling, white yellow grin. You sighed and rubbed your temples worriedly. "You know I'm not like that," you reply. "Only my mother would do such atrocious acts. What is it?" He opened his wings and let out a string of laughter, which sounded as if he were barking like a wolf. "Aha! I knew it!" Taipan grinned maniacally. "I'm like, totally putting you last on my kill list! And just to let you know, there are like, thousands on it, so you'll be safe for the next century." "That's totally reassuring, thanks," you grumble. "Now, for the last time, what do you need? Or perhaps I'll put you first on my murder list." Slowly, the brown SandWing extended a talon, which soon landed on his chin. He lifted up his head, to show you an odd, red marking, circling his jawline, with an obvious scratch marking running along the monstrous injury. "A hostile dragonet did this to me. She thought she could kill me and bring my corpse to the Outclaw leader. I guess she thought she could earn some cash. Too bad her body is probably getting eaten by vultures."' "Wait." You stared at him. "You're-" Taipan nodded. "Yup. I'm the Deathstalker. Though, it's such a useless nickname. My cousin deserves that title. He actually kills dragons, unlike me. I wouldn't dare to get my talons dirty." H I S T O R Y *tai was born to two sandwing parents. he had three siblings, two boys and one girl. *he was the least favourite of his father, camel, who favoured his little sister, who was a complete brat compared to him, yet his father STILL loved her *soon, a sickness struck the sand kingdom. taipan, unlike his mother, fought the illness and was able to stay healthy. his brothers soon fell ill and his sister ran away from their family. after a year or so, his mother and brothers passed away. *camel grieved the most. losing his three other dragonets along with his spouse was the most heartbreaking thing tai had ever seen *after a group of nightwings found the cure and shipped medicine to the sandwings, tai and camel visited the scorpion den: tai got a roasted scorpion along with a few silver rings, with other gifts as well. as he grew tired, camel took him into an alleyway, where they met up with frostbite, an icewing, and salamander, a mudwing-skywing hybrid *unexpectedly, tai was sold to the two. he asked why camel was doing this, and his father responded coldly: "I don't want to see your face ever again. You look too much like your sister, and I hate it when you smile because it reminds me of your mother and your brothers. Goodbye, Taipan." *was soon put into sort of a human trafficking system, and he was sent to a massive island, made entirely up of mountains. taipan was forced to do work every minute and was given very little chance to rest *lived there for eight years. he was three at the time, and was now eleven Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Mentally Unwell